


Customer Support

by xt1me



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Customer Service & Tech Support, Dialogue-Only, Gen, telephone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sauron didn’t make the ring but bought it. And now that he’s lost it Saruman must ring tech support</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Support

**Author's Note:**

> In my communications class we were told we had to write a script for telephone conversation dealing with an irate customer. Basically we could write whatever we wanted as long as we showed we could be calm and collected on the phone. When I asked how long it had to be the guy across from piped up saying it had to be “500 pages long. The lord of the rings of telephone calls.” Which immediately made me think ‘Lord of the Rings? I can do that’  
> So in the gap we had in the class I typed this up. (I got the name from a LotR random name generator thing)  
> (BTW: I got 100%)

_Communications – oral assignment: answering the telephone_

Magical item technical support, Eärudien speaking. How may I help you?

**My name is** **Saruman the White and I’m calling on behalf of the dark lord Sauron. It’s about the ring.**

Just one moment sir, let me get our file on rings. Here we are. Please tell what ring it is and what trouble you are having.

**What ring? _The_ ring. The one ring to rule them all!**

Ah, here we are. Forged in Mount Doom, gold with flame-script decoration. Traditional invisibility ring with hidden power control feature over nineteen sub rings. What seems to be the problem?

**Problem? It’s gone is what’s the problem.**

Sir? I regret to inform you that we cannot take responsibility for any lost or misplaced items-

**Then how about the fact that he exploded.**

Er, exploded?

**Well more like discorporated. One minute he’s there, the next all that’s left is a big eye floating over a tower. Why do you think I’m the one making this call?**

And your sure our product is at fault?

**Yes, definitely.**

Could you give me some more details about what happened and I’ll do my best to resolve the matter.

**Well, he was walking along, minding his own business conquering middle earth, when all of a sudden and alliance of Elves and Men pop up and the next thing anyone knows some Isildur guy has cut Sauron’s hand off and everything falls apart.**

And your sure it was losing the ring that did it?

**I’ve ruled out everything else. He was supposed to be invincible.**

Invincible... hmm. And the ring is gone?

**Yes!**

Hmm. Can I ask whether there were any modifications done to the ring after purchase.

**Modifications?**

Yes. If, for example, a customer were to pour all their power in to an object to, say, insure invulnerability then the loss of said object could cause disembodiment. And, I’m afraid, doing so voids any warranties you may have.

**oh... Well what am I supposed to do with a giant malevolent eyeball.**

Well I do have some good news. If the ring is returned to its original owner all the problems should be resolved.

**That’s great, except for the fact that the Ring. Is. _Missing_!**

I can’t do any thing about that sir, Except... well I _can_ activate the return feature. It should make the ring slowly try to push who ever finds it towards it’s owner but I’m afraid it will take quit awhile and the is no guaranty it will come back all the way **.**

**That’s all you can do?**

Yes sir, sorry. I’d advise you to search for it yourself as well.

**Fine, do that.**

So that was Saruman the White calling on behalf of the dark lord Sauron and you want the return feature activated on the One Ring, correct?

**Yes.**

I’ll just make a note of that. Could you give me your contact details?

**Just contact the Palantír at Isengard.**

The Palantír at Isengard? Very well. I’m terribly sorry for your trouble and I hope matters resolve themselves for you.

**Humph. _*_** _click_ **_*_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Jan 20, 2010


End file.
